Perda de tempo
by Missae no sekai
Summary: Estaria Edward realmente perdendo tempo ficando alí? Edward x Winly minha priemira fic de Full Metal, para os que gostam deste adorável casal!


**Nota:** Full Metal Alchemist e seus personagens não pertencem a mim, estou apenas tomando-os emprestado ! Baseei mais no manga do que no anime tudo bem? Sempre achei que a Winly do manga é bem mais legal do que a do anime e o Ed do amngá é mais atenciso com ela também.

...bla bla bla... texto normal

..."bla bla bla"... pensamento do personagem

...(bla bla bla)... meus pequenos comentários !

...**bla bla bla**... barulhos

**Perda de Tempo**

Já era madrugada, estrelas adornavam a Lua no céu enfeitando com brilho o manto negro da noite, brilho este, que iluminava de prata a pequena vila de Risenpool.

A luz da lua invadia mansamente as casas, janelas abertas permitiam que a brisa agradável refrescasse o calor que fazia. Era realmente uma linda noite, mas poucas pessoas estavam acordadas para aprecia-la. Os irmãos Elric faziam parte dessas poucas pessoas, mas ambos encontravam-se imersos demais em pensamentos para aproveitar a paisagem noturna:

Ni-san, você deveria tentar dormir um pouco, Winly acabou de instalar seu automail, você precisa repousar.

Está...tudo bem...Al, tudo...muito bem...

Não me convenceu, você ainda está ofegante, só repousou 15 minutos. embora Al fosse inexpressível fisicamente devido ao seu corpo metálico, sua voz era totalmente emotiva, mesmo sendo aquela armadura gigante, era impossível não se simpatizar com o jeito meigo e sempre educado de Alphonse Elric.

... o mais velho nada respondeu, levantou seu braço mecânico e passou a observá-lo com um olhar distante. Al, nós já fizemos muitas coisas juntos, e com certeza, já fizemos muitas burradas juntos... certo?

Alphonse ficou impressionado por Ed ter começado uma conversa do tipo tão de repente mas resolveu apenas concordar, afinal, o que o irmão disse não era nenhuma mentira, com um aceno positivo de cabeça, Al deu a seu irmão a resposta que aquele esperava.

Você vai ver Al...eu vou trazer seu corpo de volta custe o que custar... o olhar distante se tornou determinado, e Ed, embora não pudesse ver os olhos de seu irmão, sabia que ele tinha a mesma expressão que ele.

E você terá seu braço e sua perna de volta Ni-san.

É...Desde que tentamos ressuscitar nossa mãe...o que seria de mim sem esses membros?... olhou novamente para seu automail com um olhar levemente entristecido, mas logo sua face ganha novamente uma expressão distante, era como se a mente de Ed viajasse para outro lugar que não fosse aquele quarto toda vez que olhava para seus automails.

Você está pensando na Winly não é Ni-san?

Embora estivesse escuro, Ed sabia que suas bochechas estavam coradas pois as sentia ficar cada vez mais quentes, e sabia também que seu irmão sabia disso ( e o Al sabia que o sabiá sabia assobiar ¬¬, desculpem, não consegui escrever esse trecho de outro jeito) e que a essa altura do campeonato deveria estar morrendo de rir internamente."Al...maldito seja...".

Como a resposta de seu irmão tardou a vir, Alphonse já pensava em si mesmo como um campeão:

Eu sabia!!!! Conheço meu Ni-san!!

Hunf...não é somente ela ta legal!? A velha Pinako também ajuda bastante...

Sei, sei, sei... . Alphonse sabia que seu irmão tinha sim um carinho especial pela mecânica e que esse carinho vinha desde a época de infância, mas percebendo que Ed se encontrava constrangido e tentava desconversar resolve mudar um pouco o assunto. Depois que recuperarmos seus membros e meu corpo, o você pretende fazer?

O alquimista de olhos dourados sentou na cama com cara de interrogação, nunca havia parado para pensar nisso, o que faria depois? Continuaria sendo um cão do exército? Hum...agüentar o excêntrico Coronel Mustang por muito mais tempo não parecia ser uma idéia muito agradável. Conforme lembrava-se do Coronel e das poucas e boas que já teve de passar por causa das inúmeras ordens e missões que teve de cumprir Ed ganhava uma expressão mais e mais irritada, diríamos até que um tanto psicopata,mais de mil idéias apostavam corrida em sua mente para ver qual parecia ser mais interessante, algumas boas já haviam sido escolhidas e agora a vontade de Ed era de ...

Não Ni-san,... começa Al praticamente lendo os pensamentos do irmão e já começando a repreendê-lo antes que este se empolgue demais e realmente resolva coloca-los em prática não coloque laxante no café do Coronel, nem tente socá-lo com força na cabeça ou passar papel celofane na privada do banheiro dele...

Ed olha para o irmão com a cara mais amarrada que conseguiu fazer:

Você lê pensamentos agora é?

Eu te conheço, já meu Ni-san!!! w

Seu...seu...Grrrr emburrou-se, mas não por muito tempo, Ed sabia que Al o conhecia bem porque o amava! E Ed jamais ficaria bravo por muito tempo com seu irmão porque também o amava, isso era o verdadeiro significado de serem irmãos, e não tinham receio de dizer pra qualquer um que tinham orgulho e amor um com o outro, era isso o que os tornava fortes para continuar seguindo em frente. ...há há recomeça o mais velho não mais irritado o que seria de mim sem você?

Se pudesse, Al teria sorrido, um sorriso puro e gentil. Ed sabia que Al estava sorrindo, ele sempre sabia...

Né Al...

Hum?

Não sei o que farei depois que recuperarmos nossos corpos, só sei que quero aproveitar o máximo de tempo com você antes que se case e me abandone.

Eu nunca te abandonaria Ni-san!! E porque você acha que eu me casaria tão cedo?

Porque você leva jeito de pai de família...vive me chamando a atenção...é sempre certinho...

Isso não é verdade!!! OwO"

Ambos caíram na risada, nunca haviam tido uma conversa tão estranha como aquela, casar?! Quem liga pra isso agora? Ed mal tinha completado 16 anos direito!

É Al, já fizemos muitas besteiras nessa vida, mas a maior delas foi...

**TOC !!TOC !!!!TOC!!!**

Batidas impacientes na porta do quarto se fizeram ouvir seguidas da voz arrastada de sono de uma Winly irritada:

Ed!!!Al!!!Será que os moços podem fazer a boa ação de fofocar mais baixo? Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã sabiam???

Ed se voltou para a porta com cara de poucos amigos e aumentando o tom de voz de propósito terminou a frase que havia começando antes de ser interrompido:

...a maior delas foi termos brigado para ver quem iria se casar com essa mala!

Um silêncio mortal se fez do outro lado da porta, Ed chegou até mesmo a pensar que a garota tinha voltado a dormir até que..

" **!!!KKKKKABOOFFFFFFTTTTTT!!!!!"**

AAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Com um movimento praticamente ninja, Winly escancara a porta e arremessa com grade força e estilo sua maravilhosa, reluzente, duradoura e costumeira chave de fenda acertando em cheio a cabeça de Ed! (Não preciso mais dizer quem gritou o "AAAAAIIIIEEEEE" certo?)

QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE MALA SEU BAIXINHO ENCRENQUEIRO??????

QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE PULGA DE PLÂNCTON SUPER HIPER MEGA ULTRA BAIXINHO QUE PRECISA DE UMA LUPA PARA SER VISTO SUA MALA??

- VOCÊ seu nanico impulsivo e eu já mandei você falar baixo!!Pare de gritar!!!! ò.ó

Ed fungou mau humorado massageando sua testa que agora estava vermelha, Al observava tudo rindo internamente, não interveio na discussão dos dois porque já estava acostumado com elas, e sabia que ambos brigavam, mas nunca era pra valer, chegava a pensar que se divertiam brigando daquele jeito...

O que vocês tanto fofocam aqui dentro afinal de contas hein?

Nada muito importante...

Isso mesmo, não é da sua com...o alquimista pára a frase ao se deparar com uma Winly novamente "armada" e apontado a chave de fenda novamente em sua direção e começa a suar frio...

Né Winly!! Al tenta chamar a atenção da loira para si, antes que o bocudo de seu irmão apanhasse novamente só estávamos conversando sobre as coisas que já fizemos, Ed estava pensando nas coisas erradas que já fez, só isso.

Ahhh!! Então ele deve ter percebido as inúmeras cagadas que já fez em meros 16 anos e...Aiii!Não!!!Solta isso seu...ughhh... Ed se aproveita do momento de distração da garota para tentar desarma-la. Nunca, nem por um momento em sua vida o alquimista pensou que Winly pudesse ser tão forte!! "Seria Winly parente do Major Armstrong??" pensava ele.

Os dois travavam uma luta acirrada para ver quem ficaria com a chave de fenda, e Al assistia a tudo de camarote.

Para quem deveria estar de cama você já se recuperou muito bem, já está até brigando comigo!!!Ugh...

Pode deixar, vou parar de brigar com você mais cedo do que imagina!!Arg!!Amanhã mesmo já estou voltando para a Central...ugh... Ao ouvir aquilo, Winly pára de fazer força para puxar a chave de fenda, mas Ed não se deu conta disso e puxou a chave com força, ao sentir o tranco de ser levada para frente, Winly acorda do transe que tinha entrado ao ouvir as últimas palavras do loiro a sua frente, mas já era tarde demais para tentar voltar para a briga e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio sendo puxada por Ed com chave de fenda e tudo.

Ni-san!, Winly!!!!! OO" Estão...estão bem???

Al olhava a cena enquanto uma gota descia por sua cabeça, pois agora fazia força para tentar entender o nó humano que se formou em cima da cama em que seu irmão estava deitado, onde começava um e terminava outro era impossível de determinar, Ed lançou a chave de fenda longe do alcance da loira, enquanto esta tentava se levantar, mas como Ed se mexia em baixo dela para tentar se ajeitar também, ambos ficavam caindo e se machucando em cima do outro, era uma cena para se rir, e foi o que Al fez...

MENINA FICA QUETA!!!!VOCÊ É DOIDA????!!! o alquimista perguntou exasperado para a garota que ainda se encontrava deitada em cima de si.

Por que vocês vão embora amanhã?Fiquem mais um pouco!!! Winly muda de assunto completamente aflita.

Não podemos perder mais tempo aqui! Ed se arrepende do que disse ao se deparar com os olhos tristes que a amiga lhe mostrava, quase chorosos.

Então...pra você é perda de tempo ficar aqui? disse num tom baixo, magoada.

"Isso Ni-san, parabéns!!" era o que Alphonse pensava naquele exato momento.

Não Winly...não é isso...é que... o alquimista já estava ficando aflito, magoar Winly doía nele mais do que uma facada.

É que nós ainda temos muitas coisas para fazer Winly, não nos entenda mal.Gostamos de ficar aqui, só não podemos...por enquanto... Al explica no lugar do irmão que parecia estar enrolado com as palavras.

Hunf...vocês...vocês estão sempre correndo, nunca mandam notícias e quando aparecem aqui...estão sempre muito machucados, vocês...deviam...ficar só mais um...pouquinho... Winly, que se encontrava deitada em cima de Ed, esconde o rosto na curva do pescoço do alquimista e suavemente o abraça como uma criança pedindo colo, uma criança que sentia saudades, que sentia a falta deles. Até quando vocês vão continuar correndo perigo??? a garota principia um choro contido, como se tentasse segurar no peito toda a agonia que sentia.

Ed sentiu seu roso esquentar violentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que estava com pena da menina, era a primeira vez que a via assim tão frágil, ele queria dizer à ela para não se preocupar, para ficar tranqüila, dizer também o quanto gostava de ficar lá com ela e vovó Pinako, o quanto gostava de quando discutiam por mais idiota que fosse o motivo da briga, o quanto amava o jeito dela de ser sempre assim...estranha, nunca conhecera nenhuma outra garota que fosse fanática por máquinas e que sempre estivesse disposta para ajuda-lo, dizer o quanto a achava linda até mesmo de camisola e com o cabeço desarrumado, em fim, queria dizer mil coisas, mas como palavras gentis nunca foram o seu forte, não conseguiu dizer nada.

"Dessa vez...pelo menos dessa vez...faça algo para não deixa-la chorar Edward Elric!" e com esse pensamento, Ed fez da melhor maneira que pode, seguiu o que seu coração lhe disse para fazer, fechou os olhos e retribuiu carinhosamente o abraço, segurando-a firmemente sobre si enquanto que,com a outra mão livre, alisava os longos cabelos da amiga...amiga? Só amiga?

Se aquilo fosse um sonho, certamente Winly mataria quem ousasse lhe acordar. Sempre teve a Ed e Al como amigos muito queridos, praticamente irmãos, procurava trata-los igualmente e assim o fazia.Gostava muito dos dois, mas ela sabia que havia passado a amar somente um deles há muito tempo, embora só admitisse para si mesma. Conhecia os dois desde a infância, e justamente por isso estava tão surpresa com o gesto carinhoso do Alquimista de Metal, Al sempre fora muito gentil, uma graça, mas Ed?! Não que ele fosse insensível, mas às vezes parecia ser, meio grosso, meio cru, mas nunca deixou de demonstrar preocupação por ela, talvez por isso tivesse passado a amá-lo, embora fosse um nanico encrenqueiro, ele demonstrava afeto do jeitinho dele, do jeitinho Edward de ser, ele não sabe expressar seus sentimentos tão bem quanto Al, então demonstrava em ações, mas nenhuma delas até aquele dia haviam sido tão evidentes quanto aquele abraço.

Aos poucos Winly foi parando de chorar, mas Ed não a soltou tão logo, e continuou a acariciar seus cabelos, ele mesmo estava gostando daquele momento, nunca pensou que um abraço pudesse ser tão bom, na verdade, ele mal se lembrava da última vez que havia dado ou recebido um carinho tão bom quanto aquele.

"Acho que foi a Izumi-sensei." pensava, mas este abraço era diferente do de sua sensei, quando foi abraçado por Izumi, Ed sentiu como se estivesse sendo abraçado por sua mãe, se sentiu protegido, mas agora era diferente, ele sentia como se quisesse proteger, cuidar de Winly, não como se fosse seu pai ou coisa parecida, mas também não sabia dizer como o que queria protege-la, apenas sabia que o abraço estava muito bom e não queria se soltar da garota tão cedo.

Né...Ed.

Hum?

Pelo menos telefone pra dizer se está tudo bem com vocês...ta?

Ta.

Promete?

Prometo. Depois de ouvir a resposta do alquimista, Winly com muito custo, pois não queria se soltar dos braços dele, se levanta da cama e anda na direção de Alphonse.

Al...cuide dele por mim tá? Esse babaca não é nada sem você.

Eeeeei!!!! òó um Ed nervoso se faz presente atrás dos dois.

Hihihi, pode deixar Winly, vou trazer meu irmão inteiro pra você da próxima vez w !

Obrigada. dizendo isso abraçou a Al também ainda que soubesse que este não podia sentir nada, mas para Al, significou muito, internamente Al sentia-se feliz, quase grato pelo ato da garota, afinal ele era uma armadura por fora, mas um humano em espírito, que como todo humano, gosta de receber o carinho do próximo.

Então boa noite.

Boa noite.

Boa noite Winly!

Na manhã seguinte, Ed já havia tomado café da manhã e se preparava para ir, Al o esperava no sofá e vovó Pinako fazia mais algumas torradas esperando Winly para tomar café também.

O que aconteceu com aquela menina?Ontem ela foi deitar cedo, já deveria estar de pé...

...ela deve estar cansada vovó, e nós estamos quase atrasados, o trem vai sair daqui a pouco...

Quer que eu a acorde para se despedir de vocês? vovó sempre fazia aquela pergunta quando iam embora e Winly ainda se encontrava dormindo, e Ed, por sua vez, sempre dava a mesma resposta "Não...pode deixar ela dormindo" .

Não...pode deixar ela lá...

Tudo bem então. vovó Pinako disse e logo foi voltar a atenção para suas torradas quando...

Eu vou só, dar um toque na porta do quarto dela...Al você vem?

Vá na frente...

Certo.

...eu perdi alguma coisa Alphonse?vovó Pinako pergunta com cara de desconfiada.

Bom...ainda não.

Hum...Pinako apenas dá um sorrisinho divertido já não era sem tempo.

No andar de cima Winly escuta alguém bater em sua porta, a garota já estava acordada faz um tempo, mas não tinha coragem de descer e se despedir, nunca tinha, preferia apenas acenar da sacada, pois se tentasse dizer alguma coisa provavelmente não conseguiria, sempre que eles partiam toda a preocupação e o medo de perdê-los começava novamente até o momento em que voltassem provavelmente arrebentados como de costume.

Winly...Ta acordada?

...sim.

Está vestida?

...acho que sim.

Como acho que sim?Você não sabe se está usando roupas ou na...

Ainda tô de camisola seu bobo. abre a porta o que foi?

Ed pode ver que a garota tinha chorado ainda pela manhã pois seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados.

Você vai mesmo não é?!

Eu preciso ir.

Então...até a próxima?

Hai!...ahn...não se preocupe tanto com a gente...ta?

Ta.

Promete?

...não.

Winly...

Não consigo, você sabe que eu não consigo. Mas se você prometeu que vai me ligar pra dizer se está tudo bem, então eu vou ficar menos preocupada, ta bom assim?

Acho que está! Ed sorriu, já esperava por isso, Winly nunca prometia coisas que não conseguia cumprir. Até mais.

Até. Dito isso, o loiro se virou mas quando ia descer as escadas parou Ed?O que foi?

É como você disse Winly.

Como eu disse o que? OO" a menina ainda estava de camisola, embora já tivesse escovado os dentes e lavado o rosto ainda não tinha certeza se estava completamente acordada, de repente aparece um certo doido na porta do seu quarto que começa a agir de forma estranha e inicia um assunto que de acordo com ele foi ela mesma quem começou...tudo isso em plenas seis horas da manhã e ele ainda esperava que ela fosse entender?!

Ed!Não comece com assuntos difíceis pela manhã porque a conversa não vão fluir sabe, eu ainda não acordei direito..¬¬

Não boba! Você disse, que eu já fiz muita besteira em apenas 16 anos...

Ah sim! Era disso que você estava falando...o que tem?

Acho que vou fazer outra agora.

O que você vai aprontar agora seu xarope?E ainda avisa pra mim que vai fazer besteira?!! Espera aí que eu vou já pegar minha chave de fen...

Sem mais tempo para os sermões da garota, e antes que ela pudesse realmente pegar a porcaria da chave de fenda, Ed vai rapidamente em direção à Winly e, embora nunca tivesse feito aquilo, o fez do jeito que imaginou que fosse, segurou o rosto da garota com as mãos delicadamente e juntou seus lábios num beijo, o garoto se sentia desajeitado, não sabia se estava fazendo direito nem se ela o espancaria depois, só sabia que isso era o que ele sentiu que deveria fazer, que se não o fizesse, isso sim seria a maior besteira de sua vida.

Winly não o espancou, aliás, não estava nem ao menos acreditando naquela loucura, "O que vovó deu pra ele beber no café da manhã?" , resolveu não pensar mais no assunto, apenas o abraçou delicadamente e beijou de volta, queria aproveitar esse momento único. Ed desceu uma das mãos para a cintura da menina enquanto a outra deslizava para o pescoço da jovem, o beijo se aprofundava aos poucos, era o primeiro beijo de ambos, estavam descobrindo um ao outro vagarosamente, as respirações descompassadas e o nervosismo de serem inexperientes foi dando espaço às deliciosas emoções que estavam sentindo a cada toque de suas línguas e a cada roçar de seus lábios.

Alphonse já estava cansado de esperar seu irmão, então, imaginou que eles estavam brigando novamente, ou algo de muito bom deveria estar acontecendo, não se contendo mais de curiosidade, Al foi subindo as escadas fazendo o máximo de silêncio que seu corpo metálico permitia, pé ante pé o curioso torcia para que seu segundo palpite estivesse certo, assim poderia azucrinar seu irmão o resto da viagem de volta para a Central, não que Al fosse pentelho, mas não é todo dia que vemos um Full Metal in Love certo?!

Ao chegar no topo da escada, Alphonse pode confirmar suas suspeitas...eles estavam brigando!!!!

Onde você pensa que ia colocar essa mão seu pintor de rodapé?!

Eu?Em lugar nenhum sua xarope, é você que ta inventando coisas sua desconfiada! Paranóica!

Tarado!

Maníaca por máquinas!

Maníaco por alquimia!

MAS VOCÊS ACORDAM BRIGANDO!!!!????????

(Al sempre foi muito calmo, mas nunca tente tira-lo do sério certo pessoal?!)

O que aconteceu Ni-san?!

Nada Al, vamos embora. disse um Ed emburrado.

Winly? Al pedia explicações.

Não...não foi nada. Al não engoliu a resposta de nenhum dos dois, mas a julgar pelo motivo da discussão, e pelas faces extremamente coradas de ambos, teve certeza de que seus dois palpites haviam se concretizado.

Está certo então...tchau Winly, até a próxima! Vamos Ni-san, já estamos atrasados!!

Vamos. dando uma última olhada para a garota Ed diz: Até.

...se cuida baixinho. vendo que o garoto ia ter mais uma de suas sessões explosivas devido ao comentário relativo ao seu tamanho, Winly completa. ...meu baixinho.

Ed só não ficou mais vermelho do que já estava antes, porque não tinha como, estava vermelho de raiva e de constrangimento pelo comentário, comentário que o calou pois fundo no fundo, ele tinha gostado, não do baixinho, mas do "meu" dito por ela antes.

Já estavam viajando por trinta minutos em completo silêncio até que Al não agüentando mais resolve cutucar o irmão...

"Meu baixinho" é???Posso saber o que foi que eu perdi? sua voz soava divertida, como se estivesse segurando a risada. e que história é essa de "onde você pensa que ia colocar essa mão?" hein?! Tsc tsc tsc, Ni-san...eu não esperava isso de você...percebe-se que o Coronel anda te influencian...

CALA BOCA AL!!!Nunca te ouvi falar tanta besteira de uma só vez, não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando...

Bom...pelo menos agora, eles voltariam mais vezes para "perderem tempo" em Risempool ...

Bem...espero que tenham gostado da fic, não sei se ela ficou muito grande, mas espero que não tenha ficado uma leitura muito maçante, originalmente não era para ser nem uma fic romântica, mas acabou saindo assim"! De qualquer maneira foi uma história divertida de escrever e espero que tenham gostado.

Se alguém tiver alguma crítica positiva ou negativa para fazer, não deixem de expressa-las com comentários por favor!!!É só apertar o botãozinho aquii em baixo oh:

V Bjsssss!!!!Fuiiiiiiieeeeeee!!!!!


End file.
